


If You Want Love

by blueseasalt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueseasalt/pseuds/blueseasalt
Summary: Hong Jisoo didn't think his life would be intertwined with two broken, yet so beautiful people.





	1. I. I Just Need Some Time, I'm Tryna Think Straight, I Just Need a Moment In My Own Space.

**Author's Note:**

> Jisoo couldn't hear the sound of his own melodies anymore, but he wasn't quite sure why he was able to hear Jeonghan's voice and the sound of Seungcheol's melancholy violin. 
> 
> or the roomate!AU where Jisoo ends up having to share a dorm with artist Jeonghan and delinquent Seungcheol, and tries not to fall in love with them both.

"Keep playing, I didn't tell you to stop playing!"

_Mom, please... I can't play anymore. My fingers hurt, I can't hear the tune anymore. Am I playing this right for you? Is this good enough for you? .. No? Why..? Am I just not good enough for you that I have to continue playing something I can't even hear anymore. Please.. stop.._

"Hong Jisoo, you're slacking again. You're already falling behind in school, and now your piano seems out of tuned. This is why I shouldn't have let you out with your friends. That's it, you're gonna solely focus on the piano now. First, you're gonna clean it until there's no spec of dust left, got it? It better be spotless by the time I'm back!"

_It wasn't them! Stop, no.. It wasn't.. It wasn't them at all, I swear! It was just me.. It was.. I.. I've been focusing on school more than the piano.. Whenever you asked if I practiced, I lied, I'm sorry. I really am.. I'll practice harder, let me see my friends again.._

"I didn't pay for lessons just for you to slack and skip them. Do I have to monitor you again? Jisoo, you're not a kid anymore. Don't make me."

_I'm sorry, I'll try harder._

"Look at you, hear that resonating sound? You're getting better!"

_Mom.. Is it weird I can't hear what I'm playing anymore? It's.. silent. My fingers are playing the right keys but I can't hear anything. Mom, am I okay?_

"My prized posession, my baby boy. Look at you, on the headline, best youngest pianist. You're making so much money, your status is getting higher and higher, soon enough, we'll be able to travel everywhere. Your father comes home soon, isn't that great? He'll see his son getting far. We can brag and gloat about you all we want to. See this trophy, you earned it."

_Is that all you care about? The money? I'm tired, mom, let me rest please.. Dad won't care about this, but he'll make me do more, let me rest before he comes.. I can't hear anything._

"Jisoo, Jisoo!"

_I'm sorry for disgracing our name. I'm just.. tired._

"Wake up, wake up!"

Jisoo jolted awake. Sweat stained his body, his clothes clinging onto him. Soft pants elicited from his parted lips, his hand resting against his chest, clutching the fabric of his shirt. He inhaled deeply, trying to level out his breathing as his eyes fluttered back shut. "Great, they're back," he muttered bitterly, his throat scratchy and hoarse. Pursing his lips, he rested his head back onto the pillows gently, his gaze remaining on the ceiling, getting what little intricate designs he could embedded in his head. It was going to be the last time he sees this small apartment, and he can't help but miss it. Soon, he was going to move into the dorms at the university and start anew there. He wasn't going to be the little kid that was the top pianist in the world that has been training since he was five. No, he was going to be Hong Jisoo, major; undeclared until further notice. It would have been anything under performing arts but knowing he can't even hear his own melody, sometimes, not even anyone else's, he feels like he doesn't have the right to pursue that career anymore.

He doesn't even have the right regain the title of something that only brought back bitter memories.

At first, Jisoo played piano because it always fascinated him. His mother was a famous pianist and Jisoo was always fond of hearing her play, even if it was in the middle of the night. He'd drag his sleepy body out of bed and listen to her play nonstop until she was tired or until he passed out from exhaustion, and the relaxing melody it came with. After that, Jisoo's fondness for pianos grew and eventually, he began to play with the piano when he made sure no one was home. Despite not having a beautiful rhythm, he was keenly aware of the notes, as his small fingers briskly brushed against the white, ceramic keys, letting the rhythm take hold of him and play what little he knew. Slowly, his nimble fingers began to jam the key, and he wasn't sure when his mother came in, but she stopped him continuing, scolding him lightly.

" _Jisoo, you're supposed to play them gently,_ " she paused, playing the ceramic keys beautifully, causing him to stare at her in awe, " _Like that. You have to treat the keys carefully or they won't play like you want them to play. .. Treat them nicely and they'll do whatever you want._ " she murmured, patting his head as he nodded, " _Would you like to play?_ " 

Of course, his younger self agreed in a heartbeat.

He was basically a prodigy. Being able to read the music and trained by his mother that was already a famous pianist, he was lucky. He  _was_. But as he continued to train and perform, his mother pushed him even harder. Made him practice every second of his life that he barely had time to sleep, do anything school related, or hang out with his friends. His mother kept the mindset that only school and the piano was important, so he had little free time. Which drove him mad as he grew older. He made a lot of friends, even if he didn't realize it was for the status. He was at such a prestigious art school and his name was always traveling within the halls. Eventually, Jisoo had to close himself off, because the piano was much more important. It reigned superior. 

As his fingers began to hurt every time he had to press down on the ceramic key, his love for the piano began to falter.

He never wanted to admit to those words, but it was always lodged in the back of his head, creeping up to assault him whenever he made the wrong move. Stay there mockingly so he was fed with guilt every time he sat in front of the piano. The only thing that would rekindle his love for the piano was whenever he would reminsice about how beautiful she sounded and how beautiful she looked on the stage every time he went to her performance. It represented innocence and purity and he aspired to be like that; to which he did to an extent, aside from the mingling of sorrow and woe. His music played a story, following someone's notes but adding his own twist to it. Jisoo knew he loved the piano, but he couldn't tell if the piano loved him anymore. After it has been bruised and battered, constantly yelled at by putrid words he didn't quite mean, even leaving it to learn the guitar in secret when he felt stressed out. But just like a lost puppy, Jisoo always went back to the cold piano keys that beckoned him closer, always waited for him to come back  _home._

His mother was always kind and patient when it came to him learning the piano. But it all changed once her condition worsened, and Jisoo wasn't sure what to do anymore. Only to please his mother, he continued to play and never dared utter a word against her. He realized that it was the only thing getting him by at this point and if it were to make her happy, to hell with it. He might as well continue. But the only thing that held him back was he can't even hear his melody anymore. He couldn't hear anything even when his foot pressed down on the pedal, fingers pressing down on the keys, and even when the strings thumped after; he heard no cord. No cord flitted in his ear, and he'd only see their pleased reaction. So, he continued, unable to hear any rhythm; continuing to please his mother.

It got harder for Jisoo. He craved wanting to hear his own melody again but he couldn't. Even when he heard the faint hum from it, it'd be replaced by his mother yelling at him to try harder, even though she wasn't there. Jisoo grew fearful of the piano and performing. He could feel his fingers tremble againts the keys and he would hear nothing but her disappointed words. When he wanted to rest, he realized he rested longer than he should have. As soon as he got off the seat placed in front of the piano, he bowed, and his whole body leaned forward, and he collapsed.

He could no longer hear the beautiful melodies he craved, in fact, he was aware that he just couldn't hear his guilt and monstrosity anymore. 

Instead, he was only able to hear the words hurled at him.

Quickly, his status dissipated.

Jisoo shook his head as he interrupted his thoughts from going farther. "I'm not gonna think about it anymore, nope!" he hummed, sitting back up as he patted his cheeks gently, "I'm not.. the old Jisoo anymore. I'm new." he whispered, sighing deeply, "New and improved." he turned his head, meeting the vanity mirror set up and forced out a smile, "New." he said once more, just for luck as he got out of the bed soon after, the sheets tangling between his legs before he shook them off, entering the bathroom. 

The male already had his things packed up and ready to go. The bigger things were already set up in the moving truck that was sent here a day before and was already waiting for him in his dorm room. He looked around once more, a bittersweet smile was etched onto his face, "I'm gonna miss you," he mumbled, dragging his two suitcases out, taking one last look before turning the lights off and shutting the door behind him. As he walked down the stairs, he curved into the main office and dropped his keys on the desk, earning a surprised look from the male.

"Leavin' today?"

"Mhm, I'm out of your hair now," he teased softly, fingers drumming lightly against his desk as he waited for the last of his mail.

The clerk chuckled softly, rolling his eyes playfully as he turned back around, placing the key on the hook before walking to the mailbox to fetch his mail, "Despite all the trouble you caused on the first day and to even now, I'm gonna miss having you around. You were good company, you troublesome kid." he huffed out, handing him his mail, to which he accepted.

"I made your life exciting, huh? Just admit it," Jisoo grinned wholeheartedly, pointing at him with his mail, "Huh, huh?"

"Oh, just get out of here before you're late to your first day of moving in, you brat."

"I could have went without the 'brat' part." he stuck his tongue out, "Stingy," he grumbled, unzipping his suitcase and tucking his mail in carefully. Zipping it back up, he began to walk away until he reached the door, turning around as he waved him off, "Good bye, old man! I'll miss you!"

".. I'll miss you too, Jisoo."

The younger male gasped, his eyes brightening with absolute fondness, "That's the first time you've called me by name! Say it again, for good luck!"

"Don't push your luck, kid." 

"Fine, fine," Jisoo scrunched his nose up distastefully before giving him a gentle smile, "I'll be sure to visit you when I can!"

"Oh please, I'd rather you not trash the apartment more than you usually do," he laughed out, watching as Jisoo's pout grew on his face, clearly offended by his words.

"Always so rude, even when I leave!" he huffed and stomped out, not before sending him another sincere smile, to which the clerk returned immediately. 

"I'm gonna miss that kid," someone said aloud, their tone dreamy.

"Aren't we all?"

/

"Thank you!" Jisoo called out as he waved good bye to the taxi driver once his suitcases were out. He turned around, breathing in the air that revolved around his university, his eyes lingering on the beautiful structure.  _New and improved Hong Jisoo. No more LA boy Hong Jisoo, no more pianist Hong Jisoo. Just Hong Jisoo. It holds a nice ring._ His eyes fluttered shut as his grin widened. He could feel his nervousness creeping up on his bones, letting it bubble in his stomach. But he ignored it as he stretched out his body, cooling his nerves off before opening his eyes.  _New and improved Hong Jisoo!_ he repeated like a mantra inside his head, walking up the stone steps of the school, his suitcases trailing behind him. 

"Room 217.. Room 217.. Second wing." he mumbled underneath his breath, dragging his suitcases behind him, careful of not bumping into anyone. Everyone was here, greeting one another happily. _It seems like everyone already knows each other._ He smiled awkwardly with a soft  _excuse me_ as he navigated through the second wing. The last thing he wanted was to be the odd one out and he hopes he could hurry and make friends because right now he seems like the only new student viable within this campus, which could be possible or impossible.  _Think about the inevitable, always._

"Hey, watch out!"

Jisoo turned his head, seeing a football fly towards him causing him to squat immediately, hearing the ball thud against the wall. 

"Whoa, fast reflexes. You chill though? No harm done?" the male mused, squatting down besides Jisoo, examining him. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jisoo smiled warily, grabbing his hand once it was offered towards him.

He watched as the other male grabbed the ball after and flung it across the long, narrow hallway, earning cheers once it was caught. The latter kind of wanted to snort at how cliche this whole scenario seemed. Good thing he didn't go through the 'get hit with the ball first day of school'. Probably would have became the laughing stock of the school already. 

"I'm Jun."

"Oh, hey, Jun," he cleared his throat, "Hong Jisoo."

"Ah," Jun's lips curved up into a smirk, "Resident's superstar?"

Jisoo scrunched his nose, "Ex-superstar, I suppose."

"Nah man, you're still famous enough. Got some kids here who aspire to be you still, they can't wait to see their idol."

A loud laugh elicited from his lips, causing Jun to eye him oddly but shrug, "Flattering."

"Since you almost had your head whacked off," Jisoo rose one eyebrow at his words but Jun continued anyway, "I'll show you your room!"

"Thanks," the male beamed, before replying, "Room 217!"

"Good thing we're close to that, follow me."

The two chatted on the way to his room, Jisoo finding out Jun was only a second year and his embarrassing first year story. Long story short, he walked in on something he shouldn't have seen and to this day, he's still on their hitlist. Hence why Jun has a tendency to get closer to Jisoo in case he runs into them. So far, he was  _golden._ Jisoo shared about his American life, to which Jun quoted the  _American dream,_  which he agreed to some extent but just shrugged loosely. 

"Your stop!" he mused, knocking on the wooden frame with a grin, "If you need anything, I'm just down the hall. Room 222." he waved at Jisoo, turning his back and walking off.

"Thanks, Jun!" Jisoo nodded at his words before taking out his keycard, lips pursed as he fumbled for a moment and then heard a successful click, watching as the door opened before could mentally prepare himself.

He wished the door gave him time to mentally prepare himself because the display was something.. Jisoo couldn't quite comprehend even as it spelled it out to him properly. Two males were standing in the center of the room; one had raven locks, similar to his own, his forehead exposed; his frame was much larger than theirs both but his hands were gripped tightly around the other male's neck. Their gazes were locked on one another, teeth bared until the door opened, shock spreading on their features, matching Jisoo's.  _It looks like they're going to kill each other._ He just stood their dumbly, his hand still holding the keycard, his other free hand remaining where the knob used to be before it opened. The male's grip never ceased around his throat, but the other male seemed unfazed still as he ran his fingers through his chocolate brown hair, offering a smile at Jisoo.

"Hey," was his nonchalant reply.


	2. II. Ask Me How I'm Doin', I'll Say, "Okay," Yeah, But Ain't That What We All Say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: FOR THE LONGEST TIME I WAS STUMPED ON HOW TO CONTINUE THIS, EVEN THOUGH I WAS READY TO TACKLE JIHANCHEOL BECAUSE I LOVE THEM SO MUCH BUT HEY, HERE I AM AND I DID IT! My ideas are finally brewing and ugh, I'm getting excited and I have a bit of Summer left before college starts so hopefully I'll be able update again!!! And yes, Jisoo's background is based off of Your Lie in April but this fic isn't like based off the anime, I just wanted an angsty bg for Jisoo, ehehe. But I'm excited!
> 
> Thank you for sticking around,
> 
> Until next time < 3

Before Jisoo stepped into the whole college life, he was quite excited. Everyone hated anything education related, but not Jisoo. It fascinated him and he was always ready to learn more and more. There was a possibility it was because he was so sheltered and barely got to experience the public school, perhaps even private school life, without his whole piano ordeal getting in the way. Now that he  _attempted_ to leave that life behind him, he was ready to step forward to a totally new area, new school, and he couldn't quite say people that didn't know him because that was seemingly false as soon as he stepped into Seoul in general. In his temporary apartment, he counted down the days until he could officially move into the dorms, sending off furniture and a bit of luggage in timely intervals so the official move-in day wouldn't be as overwhelming as everyone says it was. By the time his calendar was marked up with red x's and it slowly went from 7 days to 5 days to 2 days and until the night before, he basically yelled with glee, stomping his feet about and earning a ' _shut up!_ ' Above all, he was excited to see his dorm buddy/ies. He had hoped it wasn't going to be too hard for him to fit in.

This was not what he was expecting at all. 

Jisoo was not expecting to walk into his  _shared_ dorm room and be caught in a middle of a  _fight._ He disregarded the fact that his roomates probably wouldn't get along, or none of them would get along and it would just be a shitty school year. He feared he'd have to bring out his calendar and mark the days until the school year was over.  _The manual didn't tell me how to deal with physical violence... between my roomates?!_ Jisoo was obviously panicking as the air around them remained thick with tension and it was silent, entirely silent. He wasn't even sure how to respond to that nonchalant ' _hey'_ as if he wasn't going to be choked out to death. 

"You're gonna hurt him," Jisoo blurted out suddenly as he straightened out his composure, his fingers curling around the keycard, feeling it dig into his palm. 

"I'm sure that's why I have my hands around his throat," the raven-haired male retorted harshly, a small rasp lacing his tone before he cleared his throat, "It's none of your fuckin' business anyway."

"I don't mean to intrude in your guys'  _business,_ but I'm worried about him particularly in this situation. If you keep this up, he could faint eventually." he responded calmly, his teeth latching onto his bottom lip, fearing that he'd receive the same treatment. 

"Come on, Cheol, stop making a fool out of yourself," the brunette crooned teasingly, his delicate fingers reaching up to tug gently at 'Cheol's hand and Jisoo flinched, fearing the grip would tighten, but to his surprise, the taller male released reluctantly with a grumble, "I'm gonna assume you're the reason why we have a third bed this time. It's rare but hey, maybe it'll be fun." he mused after, approaching Jisoo, "I'm Jeonghan, and that's Seungcheol. I'm sorry for the weird first encounter we had with you. We're usually not like thi--"

"We are, so you can switch out if you want."

Jeonghan had sent a glare towards Seungcheol before turning back towards Jisoo, his expression turning back into the kind, cheerful one he beared and suddenly, Jisoo was at an awe, "Anyway, I'm apologizing for our behavior. Er.. What's your name?" he spoke softly, hand stretched out as a peace offering.

".. Hong Jisoo." he spoke hesitantly as he stepped into the room, grabbing his hand, shaking it firmly before noticing how the air around them grew thick once more. His gaze shifted upwards watching the crestfallen look appearing on Seungcheol's face and Jeonghan's shocked face. He blinked a few times as his grip loosened, smiling sheepishly, "Should I have not said my name?" he spoke meekly, shoulders shurgging upwards as he tried to curl into himself. 

"No it's--"

"I have to go." Seungcheol grunted out and pushed past them both, the door closing behind him.

Jisoo flinched at the loud slam before withdrawing his hand, rubbing at his neck, "Did I do something?"

"No, you didn't." Jeonghan spoke quickly, shaking his head with a nervous chuckle, "I thought it was a rumor that you were actually attending this place, and to think you're rooming with us-- just.. wow." he breathed out, a wide smile playing on his lips, "Suppose he got the post-meeting-your-favorite-celebrity jitters." 

"Ugh, don't put me on a pedestal or anything, I left that.. behind me. Now, I'm just Hong Jisoo." his stomach felt queasy as he let go of his luggage, letting his hand rest against his stomach, 

"Well," he paused before turning around, arms outstretched, " _Just Hong Jisoo,_ welcome home for the year!" he cheered, turning back around to face him, hands curled into fists as he shook them slightly in a celebratory manner, "I'll give you a tour!"

There wasn't much. Their dorm was every average-sized cliche anyone would see on TV and it made Jisoo happy. It was like he was guest starring on a TV show where they lived in dorms and he had his own room and roomates that may or may not be particularly fond of him. But he was hyped up on so much excitement, he didn't even care. There was one bathroom that was surprisingly large and a small kitchen in the corner of their room. He recalled that Jeonghan said something along the lines of a communal bathroom with shower stalls down the hall if this bathroom was occupied, along the fact there was a communal kitchen right next to it with a dining table and everything. It was used a lot and that's how people met one another. Jisoo was relieved that people were willing to actually communicate with each other and hang out for a bit. 

Their beds weren't near each other, but evenly spaced out. There was a gap between the bed and the wall, a night stand remained by it as it was in a vertical position, headboard pressed against the wall. The second bed was identical but pressed against the opposite wall, centered towards the middle while the third bed was exactly identical of the first bed but occupying the other end of the wall. The layout was surprising but enough for Jisoo to be pleased. He set his things on the second bed, away from the two that were obviously claimed. 

His gaze lingered on their side of the room. There wasn't much displayed on Seungcheol's side of the room, rather, it seemed like he didn't bother unpacking. Jeonghan's on the otherhand was near completion. Canvases and art supplies littered his area, some of it remaining on his bed. Jeonghan had followed his gaze and quickly made work to clean up his side of the room, "Are you thriving to become an artist?" Jisoo asked tentatively, "Majoring in any form of art?"

Jeonghan's hands stilled at his words before he smiled faintly at him, "No, it's just a hobby." he paused, his thumb smoothing over his paints before he cleaned his mess up slowly; righting his paint bottles back up, picking his brushes off his floor, and tucking his canvases away, "I'm focusing on life science aspect, particularly flowers. So, I suppose you can see I want to be a botanist." he hummed, sending him a smile, "Sorry that it was messy here. Cheol and I's fight got pretty bad this time."

"How do you -- know him?"

"We grew up together."

"Ah," Jisoo nodded his head, "I see.."

"Cheol hasn't.. been in a good patch lately. It's been rough for him and he considered dropping schooling in general. But me, a good friend, wanted to make sure that didn't happen so.. I handled all of his plans and his classes and dragged him back here, and he wasn't having it. He thought it was a vacation but.." Jeonghan mused, rubbing his face, "Sorry, didn't mean to ramble."

"No, I don't mind listening. I'm here to lend you an ear, if possible!"

".. Thanks, Jisoo."

"No problem, Jeonghan." he smiled, tugging at the corner of the naked mattress. 

"We've been nothing but trouble today so why don't I treat you out to some coffee? I'd be meeting up with my friends after, but I want to apologize."

"Oh, you don't have to do any of that!" Jisoo sputtered out, shaking his hands in dismissal in front of him, "It's fine, really!" 

"Of course, I'd want to treat you out. Who wouldn't want to treat their idol?" Jeonghan mused before clamping his mouth shut with an apologetic look.

Jisoo gave him a warning playful look, albeit sighing as he shrugs in defeat, "Fine. Just this once."

"Gotta check that off the checklist!" Jeonghan teased before beckoning him to follow him out of the room, and complying immediately, Jisoo followed him out with a smile on his face.

/

Jeonghan had dropped Jisoo off back at the dorms, quickly apologizing before rushing off elsewhere to meet his friends somewhere else. Jisoo felt a little guilty that he had made Jeonghan late but at the same time, his happiness that he was getting along with someone else seemed to overpower that feeling. Jisoo took his time to travel around the dorm, swiftly avoiding the football that was still being thrown around, but there was no sign of Jun. As he ventured further, he saw the communal bathroom and a sign posted saying that the shower stalls were somewhere in another door inside this room. He hummed with a nod.  _Useful._ Walking a little farther, he saw the kitchen and was mildly surprised.

Aside from the people already preoccupying the kitchen and conversing while making dinner or coffee, there was a little living room hangout as well past the doorway. He greeted them with a smile before peeking around. It was nice and he was impressed with the layout of the room. Though, he knew he probably wouldn't be here frequently when people were here, but he'd probably use it for the coffee machine because there was a wide assortment and he  _loves_ coffee. Probably another reason why he couldn't exactly reject Jeonghan's offer. 

By the time he came back to the dorm room, it was still empty. He couldn't help but worry for Seungcheol.  _Did I set him off that badly?_ Defeated, he began to clean up his side of the room, putting his bed spread onto his naked mattress and setting up little things that made him happy. Grabbing a frame out of his suitcase, he perched it atop of the nightstand and looked at it fondly. His finger dragged against it lightly. It was a photo of him by his very first piano, smiling brightly. His piano was his first love, his everything, something he absolutely adored but also hated. But he knew, he'd always love it. Smiling sadly, he sighed. _I think it's better that I can't hear it anymore._ Laying back in his bed, his head rested against the soft pillow before his eyes fluttered shut, letting the sleep he didn't know he needed, take him entirely.

There was times where he slipped in and out of sleep. One of them was because of Jeonghan. Despite being quiet, he still woke up to Jeonghan who tiptoed back into the room quietly but smiled apologetically at Jisoo. His gaze shifted over and there was still no sign of Seungcheol. Jeonghan, seeming to sense it, spoke up, "He'll come back soon. Don't worry, he does this a lot. Go back to sleep, Jisoo. I'll turn the lights off soon." nodding off, he turned to his other side, pulling the blanket up his head, and heard the soft click of the light switch.

The other times he woke up were for no reason. He wasn't sure if it was because getting this amount of sleep wasn't exactly healthy but he still kept waking up. A light managed to bleed through his eyelids as he woke up for the nth time and jumped up at the loud crash. His first thought was a burglar but it was disregarded as soon as he heard a raspy voice mutter  _fuck. Seungcheol?_ he furrowed his eyebrows as he hesitated going back to bed or having a personal conversation with him. Taking a deep breath, he got up from his bed and tentatively walked to the kitchen only to have stubbed his toe against something. Stifling his own curse, he squinted, relying on the little light that illuminated.  _A violin case?_ His gaze shifted over to who's bed it was and furrowed his eyebrows.  _Seungcheol's..?_ Shrugging it off, he made his way into the kitchen and only saw Seungcheol's back, one hand supporting him as he leaned over the kitchen counter, drinking something.

"Hey," he said meekly, watching as the other jolted in surprise.

"What do you want?" he grunted out, his piercing gaze settling on him as he immediately shrunk away.

"N-Nothing! I just.. I just wanted to know.." Jisoo trailed off, shifting his gaze away nervously as he licked his bottom lip, "How are you.. doing?"

"What's it matter to you?" Seungcheol asked pointedly, giving him a little nod as his mug was now settled on the counter, arms crossed over his chest, facing him.

"I was just.. curious. I.. Uh.. Haven't seen you at all today and I just wanted to.." he stumbled over his words, "Get to know you, y'know? We'll be living together for the school year so.." 

"And if I didn't want to get to know you?" he challenged with a sneer, "Then what?"

"T-Then that's totally fine!" he stammered, shaking his head. 

"You're  _weak."_ Seungcheol cackled as Jisoo's face was flushed with embarrassment, "I don't plan to stick around so it's best that you don't bother with getting to know me." he approached Jisoo but Jisoo stood his ground, despite wanting to flee. His index finger tapped underneath his chin, "Don't bother with anything related to me, ex-celebrity." he muttered, brushing past him.

"Y-You.. play the violin?"

Seungcheol seemed to halt in his steps before grunting out, "I  _did,_  but that's none of your business."

"... What if I get involved?" Jisoo squeaked out, turning around to look at his back once more.

"Then," Seungcheol paused, "Don't regret it." he said simply before walking back to his bed. 


End file.
